Bar Hopping
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple trip to the bar to usher in Kenichi's coming of age. It turned in to so much more. SakakiXOc
1. Chapter 1

**DHMB: Sooo, while perusing fanfiction, I realized that Shio totally doesn't get the love this stud muffin deserves. Seriously! I figured the girls would be all over him! He's super sexy! What the hell? So I decided to try my hand at a little ficlet to give him some much needed smexy love. As usual, my OC is nameless. Honestly, I find giving my OC a name just turns her into a mary-sue. Well, from my perspective at least. Anyway, *Rolls up her sleeves* lets do this!**

I stared at the massive double doors before me curiously. A quick check of the scrap of paper in my hand and I knew that, yes, I had the correct address. Kenichi had told me it was a Dojo but the building was far more imposing than I had originally thought it would be.

I sighed and knocked firmly on the door, waiting. When I received no answer, I knocked again.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called. The door slowly crept open and a man with blue hair stuck his head out.

"Hello, we have your kids!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Uhm, okay," I replied, leaning back slightly. "I'm here to pick up Kenichi."

"Are you Kenichi's friend?" the man asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Is he here?"

"Kenichi is being beaten!" the man replied with a large smile.

"Alright then," I said. "Can I see him?"

"Sure!" The door was flung open and the man reached out, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside.

I yelped as he lifted me into the air, dropping me on his back and darting through the buildings.

"Ahhh! Help!" I screamed as the man leapt over buildings and dodged around trees. He landed with a loud thud in the yard and pointed one massive arm at where Kenichi stood, punching a large wooden post.

"There is the Kenichi!" he said. I swooned and slid of the mans back, falling on my ass to the ground.

"What the actual fuck?" I asked, trying to smooth my hair down.

"Aneki!"

I looked up to see Kenichi running towards me, his arms flung open wide. He crashed into my chest, his face rubbing against my breast while his muscled arms came around me, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes. He was way too much like his father.

"Have you come to save me?" he asked, his eyes shinning with overly dramatic tears. "I love you!" I reached down, petting his spiky hair and chuckling.

"Yes, sweetness," I said. "I'm here to save you. I'm taking you out to get shit faced."

"HEY!" Kenishi flinched as I looked up to find a man standing in front of us with his hands on his hips. The man was tall and very muscular, his ripped chest and abdominal left exposed by his open leather jacket and lack of shirt. His square jaw was framed with a light stubble of hair as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, and intense brown eyes stared at me from above a long jagged scar that seemed to only accentuate the raw power he exuded.

"He's not done with his training," the man grumbled. "And who are you?" I pushed Kenichi away gently, giving the man my name and bowing low. He eyed me suspiciously, watching as Kenichi reattached himself to my front the moment I straightened. I rolled my eyes again, settling for just letting him do it and petting his head.

"Well he still has lots of training," the man said.

"Oh come on," I coaxed. "It's his birthday. Can't he just skip it a teeny tiny bit?" I held up my hand, putting my index and thumb finger together as I looked at the man pleadingly.

"No!" the man barked.

"Come now, Shio," came a voice behind us. I turned to see another tall man with spiky black hair, dramatic brows and pale eyes wearing a kimono and hakama. "Surely on his birthday you can give the boy a break." The man called Shio grumbled and rubbed the back of his head before sighing.

"Fine," he said. "But you do double time tomorrow." Kenichi cheered and pulled back from me, running to hug Shio.

"Thank you Sakaki-sensei!" he cried.

"Kenichi," I said. "Go get ready."

"Oh, yes!" he said, turning and running into the building. I chuckled and shook my head, waving away the trail of dust he had left in his wake. I turned to the kimono clad man and bowed, giving him my name as I had done with Shio. The man bowed in return, introducing himself as Akismae.

"It is a pleasure," he said. "Kenichi doesn't bring many of his friends around."

"I thank you for taking care of him," I said.

"Aren't you a little old for him?"

I turned to see Shio looking at me suspiciously again.

"Old?" I asked.

"Aren't you too old to be dating him?" Shio clarified. I reeled back, my face twisting into a mask of disgust.

"Oh holy shit, ew!" I cried. "No, no, no! I'm his older sister!"

"I didn't know he had an older sister," Akisame said.

"What?" I asked. "Kenichi! You never mentioned me! I thought you loved me you damn brat!" I heard Kenichi's stuttered apologies and cries for forgiveness echoing from an upstairs window. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tch, can't be helped," I muttered. "I'm his half sister. We share the same mother. I was living with my father in America. I just recently got back to Japan."

"Aneki!" Kenichi squealed, jumping from the roof and into my arms. I yelped, stumbling as I caught him before falling back on my ass.

"Kenichi!" I barked. "You can't do that! You're not a kid anymore!" Kenichi looked up at me pitifully and I sighed, patting his head.

"You're impossible," I sighed. He smiled at me, burying his face in my chest and hugging me again.

"I've just missed you so much!" he cried. "It's been so hard without you!"

"What's wrong?" I cooed. "Have you been getting picked on again?"

"I take it you were our disciples protector," Akisame asked.

"Kenichi was always such a baby," I said with an affectionate smile at my little brother. "Always getting bullied, always running to me crying. I was surprised when I returned and found he had gotten so strong. You're not a baby anymore, ototo-kun." Kenichi looked up at me with puppy eyes, his cheek resting on my breast.

"But I still need my big sister to protect me," he pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to leave again," I laughed.

"Well of course not!" he exclaimed, moving back so his face was inches from mine and I was forced to look into his intense eyes. "I've barely seen you in years! I've missed you, Aneki!" His large brown eyes watered again and he flung himself back at me, his face pressing back into my breast.

"You have to stay!" he sobbed. "I need my Aneki! Please stay!"

"Kenichi," I said in a gentle voice, sitting up and pulling him into my lap like he was still a kid instead of a twenty year old man, my one arm cradling the back of his head while the other hugged his shoulders tightly. "I'm here, aren't I? I've come to take you out for your birthday. Stop crying." Kenichi nodded and sat up, scrubbing his face. I sighed and pulled my kerchief from my pocket, cleaning his face.

"It doesn't matter how old you get or how strong you become," I said. "You're still a baby. A big titty baby." He scowled at me while his master's laughed.

"I am not!" he argued.

"Most little brother's don't bury in their sister's tits when they become adults," I pointed out, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, most sister's wouldn't let them!" he countered.

"And hear you cry more?" I asked. "No thanks."

"Meany!" Kenichi wailed. I laughed and leaned forward, brushing a kiss over my little brother's cheek.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" he said, scrambling to stand.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Akisame asked. I turned to him with a grin and pumped my fist.

"To get my precious little brother drunk as a skunk and laid!" I cheered. "It's his twentieth birthday! Time to party!" Akisame chuckled.

"I guess that explains your clothes," I looked down at my low cut, sleeveless button up shirt and form fitting leather pants with the bangle belt slung around my hips.

"I'm gonna be his wing man...er...woman!" I declared.

"Won't people think he's taken if he's got a pretty girl with him?" Shio asked.

"Sakaki-sensei...did you just call my sister pretty?" Kenichi asked. Shio blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So? I can't comment on her being pretty? I'm not hitting on her," Shio said.

"Good!" Kenichi cried, standing and pointing his finger at his master. "You're not allowed to date my sister! I won't allow it!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me!" Shio cried, insulted. "Am I not good enough for her?!"

"No!" Kenichi cried. "You'll kill her! And she should marry someone rich so he can take care of her!"

"I will not kill her," Shio snapped. "Just because I'm rough on you doesn't mean I can't be gentle!"

"Still! I can't approve of this!" Kenichi cried.

"Kenichi..." I purred in a low voice. My brother turned to face me. I reached over and bonked him on the head.

"How do you get off on telling me who I can date!" I cried. "I can be with whomever I want! Stop making plans for my future! Who's the older sibling here!"

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan!" he cried, flinging himself into my arms. "I just love you so much! I want you to be treated like a queen!" I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today, petting his mused hair.

"Kenichi, I love you, but I'm a grown woman," I said. "I'm not a queen and I don't need to be treated like one. That's asinine. I wanted to be treated like a person. And I want to be with someone because I love them, not because they're rich. Marrying for money has never insured a happy life. How about you let me pick who I want to be with. If he's an asshole, you can just beat him up for me, ne?" Kenichi whimpered and peered up at me.

"Okay," he huffed. "I still say stay away from Sakaki-sensei." I glared.

"Hey, Shio," I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Want to come with?" I offered.

"What?!" both Kenichi and Shio cried.

"Shio's right," I said. "If I hang around Kenichi alone, people will think we're dating. If we have another person with us, then it won't be a problem, right?"

"Well, uhm, I guess," Shio said.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Akisame said. "Miu should go as well."

"Miu?" I asked. "Is that the girl you told me about, ototo?" Kenichi blushed, causing me to grin.

"Then she should come along as well!" I said. "Would you like to come as well, Akisame?"

"Thank you, but no," he said politely. "I'm not much for the bar scene."

"Then it's settled!" I said, standing up so Kenichi fell on his butt. "Shio and Miu will come with us for your break through into manhood, my beloved brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sipped at my drink, my eyes moving towards the dance floor where bodies gyrated to the techno beat that filled the room. I sighed, taking a long drink from my Grateful Dead, the copious amount of alcohol giving me a pleasant buzz. I had already drank three of them and was feeling pleasantly warm.

"You know, Kenichi," I said. "I get that you're nervous and this is a new thing for you, but should really embrace it."

"I am drinking," he pouted. "It's just not something I'm used to."

"You've had one drink," I pointed out. "And it was beer. You can't be that much of a light weight."

"I'm working on my next," Kenichi huffed. "What do you want from me?"

"Go out on the dance floor with your friend and have fun! Chug beer, rub your groin on some girl!" I said. "Anything besides hiding in my boobs all night!" I glared down to where my little brother snuggled against me in the booth, his cheek pressed to my chest and his arms around my waist, glaring at any men who looked my way. Across from us, Shio and Miu sipped there own drinks, trying not to laugh.

"I have to protect Aneki from perverts!" he cried.

"And you look like the biggest pervert here!" I snapped. "Nuzzling my boobs like a baby."

"I'm just trying to protect you!" he cried, lifting his head to look at me intently.

"You're not here as my body guard," I said. "You're here to have fun. And if anyone get's grab happy, I'm sure your master can take care of them. Right, Shio?"

"Right," he agreed. "So go have fun. Put your face in some boobies that don't belong to your sister."

"But Anekiiiiii!" Kenichi wailed as I tried to pry him off of me.

"No buts!" I snapped, pushing at his shoulders. "Get on the dance floor!"

"Come on, Kenichi," Miu urged, getting up and tugging at his arm. "Dance with me."

"See, your girlfriend wants a dance," I said. "Go dance."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kenichi shouted. "I mean...er...not that I would be opposed, it's just..."

"Kenichi?" I said.

"Yes, Aneki?" he answered.

"You have two seconds to get on the dance floor, beer in hand before I begin telling Miu and Shio all those embarrassing stories from our youth," I threatened.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" I asked. "You think not?" His cheeks flushed and he swallowed, his eyes staring at my face to gauge my seriousness. I turned my head to Shio and smirked.

"So, when we were little, Kenichi loved to take bathes with me," I began, the Karate master grinned and leaned over the table towards me.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kenichi cried, jumping up and snatching his beer up before grabbing Miu and rushing to the dance floor. I laughed, standing and straightening my clothes. I quickly slid out of the booth and next to Shio who cast me a curious glance.

"This was he doesn't have room to cuddle up to me," I explained. I leaned over, grabbing my drink and pulling it towards me, wrapping my lips around the straw and taking a big gulp.

"So," Shio began. "Kenichi seems really attached to you."

"Well, I was ten when he was born," I said. "I kind of treated him like he was my baby. I thought he was the cutest and just carted him around with me everywhere. I guess it's my fault he's like he is now."

"If you're that close, I'm surprised he didn't mention you," Ship said, taking a swig of his beer.

"He was pretty devastated when I left Japan," I sighed. "He was just a kid, but I was almost an adult and wanted some culture shock, so I moved to live with my father. He kept calling me, crying, begging me to come home. I guess he was kind of mad when I told him I wouldn't. I came to visit practically every holiday though and he was always attached himself to my side and didn't let go until I was on the plane back to the states."

"So when did you get back to Japan?" he asked.

"A few months ago," I said. "He was thrilled, but kind of distant. It hurt my feelings to be honest."

"Well," Shio said. "Things have been hard on him with all that's been going on. He was just trying to protect you, I guess."

"He gave me a cliff notes version," I said with a nod. "But I think he's left a lot out."

"Well, he wouldn't want to worry you," Shio said. I sighed and leaned my head against the Karate Master's muscled arm.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, looking up at him with Puppy dog eyes. His scared cheeks flushed.

"Eh...we-well...if K-Kenichi doesn't w-want you to know..." he stammered. I huffed and pulled away, draining the rest of my drink and holding my empty glass up to signal the bartender to bring me another.

"I do worry about him," I said. Shio leaned forward to peer at my face as I spoke, his expression one of unveiled curiosity.

"Trouble has always seemed to find him," I continued. "He was always getting picked on, always finding trouble somehow and always running to me all beat up and crying. He hasn't told me much, but Mom said that things haven't really changed." I nodded to the bartender as the fresh drink was placed in front of me, grabbing it and taking a large swig.

"It's one of the reasons I came back," I went on. "One of the main reasons. I know he's an adult now, but part of me will always see the gangly little kid who ran to me crying and demanded he be allowed to sleep in my bed. I suppose this little outing was more for me than him. Showing myself that he is a man and he doesn't need me, ya know?" I turned to look at the Karate Master. He smiled at me gently, his large hand coming up to rest on my shoulder.

"I can understand that," he said. "But no matter how old he get's, he'll always need you in some way." I smiled and turned to face the man, reaching out and poking his washboard stomach.

"He told me you pick on him," I teased.

"Well, I am hard on him," Shio said, rubbing his chin. "But it's how he learns best. You're not going to beat me up, are you?"

I tossed my head back, laughing, my shoulders shaking.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, my hand going to his chest. I lay my palm flat against his muscled front, my fingers splayed. "You'd crush me!"

"Awe, come on!" he said. "I'm not going to beat up an innocent woman!"

"Still," I said, my hand moving to stroke his chest. "I think I'd just end up breaking my hand if I tried to punch this." Shio hummed in acknowledgment of my statement, but said nothing else, only staring at me as I caressed his chest. I soon realized what I was doing and flushed, looking up to find his intense brown eyes staring down at me, darkened by more than just the booze. I sat there for a moment, my hand on his hard muscles, my finger's teasing the tight skin as I looked into his eyes. I slowly moved to pull my hand back, but he laid his own hand over mine, his wide palm swallowing my fingers. My breath caught in my throat at the heat of his skin and the callousness of his palm. His hands were rough, but it wasn't unpleasant. I could only imagine the countless hours of training and the numerous battles this man had been in to be like that.

"You could always try," he teased in a low, velvet like voice. I shivered.

"No thanks," I said in an equally low voice. "I can feel it would be a losing battle."

"Come on," he teased in the same soft voice. "I'll be gentle." Oh sweet heavens, if that didn't sound lewd. My skin prickled, the hair at the nape of my neck standing on end. He stared at me curiously, though the corner's of his lips turned up in a small grin.

"Cold?" he asked. I was far from it. With the copious amounts of alcohol I had ingested, coupled with with the heated touch of his skin, I was feeling very warm. Before I could respond, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. It was massive on me, swallowing me like tarp. His scent filled my nose and I had to bite back a moan. The smell of his cologne coupled with the scent of sweat and musk was like a potent aphrodisiac. I fought the urge to bury my face in the collar of the jacket where the scent was the strongest. Maybe it was sheer amount of booze coursing through my system or maybe it was just how damn attractive and rugged this man was, but every part of my body ached to wrap my legs around him. He reached down, grabbing the front of the jacket and pulling it around me.

"Better?" he asked. I swallowed and nodded, forcing my voice to be strong.

"Yes, thank you," I said. "You're quite the gentleman."

"Well, just because I'm hard on Kenichi doesn't mean I'm heartless," he said, leaning forward slightly.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," I murmured.

"Anekiiiiii!"

I blushed and jerked back, realizing I had leaned in close to the Karate master. At my brother's cry I turned and saw him swaying on his feet as he moved towards me, Miu helping to hold him up.

"Anekiiii, I'm drunk," he slurred. I stared at him for a long moment, taking in his flushed face and clouded eyes.

"Poor baby," I said with a giggle. He eyed Shio and I suspiciously.

"What were you doing with my sister, Sakaki-Sensei?" he asked, leaning forward.

"N-Nothing!" Shio stammered. "We were just talking!"

"Ankeiiii," he whined, collapsing against my chest, his knee's hitting the floor. "Take care of me."

"You're such a baby, Ototo," I sighed, petting his hair. He pouted and looked off to the side, his arms coming around my waist.

"I feel bad," he murmured.

"We've established that," I teased, brushing a strand of hair back from his face.

"I mean about leaving you," he said. I hummed in confusion and peeked down at him.

"I should be spending time with you," he said. "Not leaving you for Sakaki-Sensei to babysit."

"I'm hardly a baby," I said. "And the outing was my idea. I brought you here to party. Don't worry about me. We'll hang out later. So go have fun and grope your friend, kay?" Kenichi looked up at me, his glazed eyes a bit clearer than before. He nodded his head, squeezing me tightly for a moment before pulling away and crawling in the booth across from me with Miu. She giggled and took out her kerchief, wetting it in a glass of water and mopping at Kenichi's face.

I leaned back against Shio, grabbing my own drink.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow!" Shio protested.

"Really?" I asked, "You're comfy like one."

"I am not!" he growled.

"Be nice to me," I said. "I'm drunk."

"You don't look drunk," Miu pointed out.

"I hold my liquor better than my brother, but yeah, I've had four Grateful Deads," I said. "When I'm done with this last one, I'm going to be feeling toasty."

"What's that taste like?" Miu asked. I slid the drink over to her, dropping the previously unused straw the bartender had left me when he brought me a fresh drink, into it. She took a careful sip, pulling back.

"Whew, that's strong!" she cried. "It's sweet but strong."

"That's why I like it," I said with a lazy grin, pulling the drink back to me. Shio peered down at said drink, his hand coming up and pointing to himself.

"Can I try it?" he asked. I pushed it towards him with a roll of my shoulders.

"Go for it," I said.

"Got a fresh straw?" he asked.

"Oh jeeze, Miu doesn't have cooties," I huffed.

"No, but it would be like kissing her," he said, his nose wrinkling.

"So drink from the glass," I told him.

"Then that would be like kissing you," he argued. I groaned and moved to my knee's, turning to face him.

"For fucks sake," I swore, reaching out and cupping his cheeks in my hands. I leaned forward, pressing my mouth to his, trailing my tongue along his bottom lip for good measure before pulling back.

"There," I said. "Now you've kissed me and it's no big deal." Shio's face was bright red as he stared at me wide-eyed.

"Damn woman!" he cried.

"Aneki!" Kenichi shouted. "I do not approve! I am totally against this kind of...!"

"I will throttle you, Kenichi," I warned.

"But Anekiiiii!" he whined.

"This is good," Shio muttered. I turned to see him holding the glass and staring down into it as he scratched his flushed cheek. He lifted it to his lips again, taking another swig.

"Oi! Don't drink it all!" I pouted. He grinned and handed me back the drink, his eyes watching me closely as I took it. For show, and teasing both him and Kenichi, I stuck out my tongue and trailing it lewdly along where Shio's mouth had been before taking a swig of the drink. The effect was immediate. Shio turned beet red while Kenichi began screaming his disapproval. I sighed and sat back down on my bottom, glaring at my brother.

"You're awful energetic for someone who was drunk as a skunk a second ago," I pointed out. Shio laughed, his arm draping over the back of the booth seat. If his hand casually brushed my shoulder or his fingers twisted in the back of my hair, well, I didn't mention it to Kenichi.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Shio dumped Kenichi into the cab I had called with Miu climbing in after him.

"Anekiiii," Kenichi groaned, crawling over Miu slightly. "Come with us."

"No, Ototo," I said, bending down and kissing his cheek. "You have training in the morning and you're going to pass out when you get home."

"But Anekiiii," he whimpered.

"I'll swing by tomorrow," I promised.

"Don't worry, Kenichi-kun," Shio said. "I'll make sure she gets home safe." Kenichi glared at Sakaki.

"No funny business!" he warned him.

"Yeah, yeah," Shio sighed, closing the car door in Kenichi's face. I smirked as I watched the car speed away, waving at my little brother. Shio chuckled and turned.

"Come on, I promised him I'd get his precious Aneki home," Ship said.

"Awwwwe, but I wanna drink more!" I complained.

"Haven't you had enough?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, probably," I replied with a laugh. I began walking towards my home, Shio in tow.

"I have to say," Shio said. "You're pretty ballsy for a woman."

"Thank you," I said.

"I guess I expected a sister of Kenichi to be more meek," he mused.

"You sound disappointed," I pointed out.

"What? No! Not at all," he said in a rush. "I like ballsy women!"

"Oh do you?" I purred, sending him a coy grin. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...uhm..." he stopped, seemingly at a loss for words.

"You're cute when you're all nervous," I said.

"Woman!" he snapped. I giggled and stopped, spinning around and pressing my body up against his front.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" I asked in a low, sensual voice. He lifted his head, swallowing audibly, his cheeks growing even redder. I smirked and ran man hand over his bare chest, moving to my tip-toes so my body slid along his.

"Am I making you uncomfortable now?" I questioned in the same voice. He let out a strangled groan as my hand dipped to his stomach, my fingers teasing the waistband of his pants.

"Fuck..." he breathed, his hands tightening into fists. "You could say that..." I chuckled, moving so my thigh brushed against his groin.

"Good," I purred, pulling away from him abruptly and dashing towards my house with a giggle.

"You little...!" he cried, stunned. I laughed as I darted down the street, hearing him thunder after me. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up to me and ran as fast as I could. When he caught me, he wrapped his large hands around my waist and lifted me into the air, his feet skidding along the pavement as he halted.

I looked down at him smugly, my chest heaving as I panted. He put me gently on my feet but moved his hands to my shoulders, pushing me against a light post.

"It's not nice to tease," he chastised, bending so his face was inches from mine.

"Maybe I just couldn't resist," I panted. Shio growled, tilting his head to the side.

"Then," he said, "maybe I can't either." His lips crashed into mine, his mouth a furnace as his tongue slid over my own. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, arching into him. His hands moved to my body, one cupping my breast while the other fondled my ass. I dropped one of my hands from his neck and cupped his cock, massaging it in the palm of my hand.

"Fuck, woman," he snarled.

"That's the idea," I said against his lips. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, walking towards my home.

"What's your address?" he asked as the hand not bracing me on his shoulder rubbed my rump, his fingers trailing down to my covered slit to rub it firmly. I moaned out my address, squirming in his grip. My entire body was on fire, not just from the alcohol but from him. His every touch was an ungodly inferno to my very core. He began running towards my house, stopping only to push me up against a random wall and rut against me, his hot mouth claiming mine. I tore at his clothes as he ripped open my vest, buttons flying everywhere. I hadn't been able to wear a bra with the top, not that I needed to. It was so tight it held my breast firmly in place. At the sight he had snarled out a swear and dropped to his knee's, taking one hard nipple in his mouth while his fingers twisted the other. I gripped the back of his head, arching into his mouth, anxious for more of his touch, but he pulled away, licking his lips.

"I just needed a little snack," he said, lifting me again and taking off running. He threw his jacket over me to cover my breast and held his pants up with his free hand. When we got to my apartment, he pinned me against the door and ravished my lips while I fumbled for my keys.

"Hurry and open the door," he groaned. "Or I'm gonna fuck you right here."

"I'm trying," I whimpered. "But you're very distracting!" Not to mention it was exceedingly difficult to do it backward. He snatched the keys from my grip and shoved the key into the door. His other arm came around me, his large forearm bracing my back as his hand cradled the back of my skull. He turned the key and pushed open the door, holding me tightly to his body as he moved us inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He jerked the jacket off my shoulders with my vest and tossed them to the floor as he kicked his pants off.

"Where's you're room?" he asked, panting against my mouth.

"Fuck, I don't remember," I groaned, reaching to get that blistering mouth back on my own. He chuckled and pulled just out of my reach so I was forced to look at him.

"Do you want me to screw you on the floor?" he asked with a leer.

"I don't really give two shits where you screw me just as long as you fucking screw me," I snarled.

"Damn you're hot," he growled, reaching down and jerking my pants towards my ankles. He gave a low laugh at my black mesh thong, his head tilting to the side.

"Were you expecting some fun?" he asked, one large calloused finger tracing the thin band at my hip.

"No," I said. "Just felt weird to wear regular panties with this outfit."

"Mmm, well," he hummed, sinking to his knee's and pressing his lips just under the band. "I'm not going to complain." He snagged the band with his teeth and pulled it down my leg, pausing when he saw the crotch was slick with evidence of my arousal.

"Well, someone's a naughty girl," he purred, reaching up and running his finger along my soaked lips.

"Then punish me," I hummed.

"Oh I will," he growled, tugging my panties hard, making the band snap. His hands moved to my thighs, spreading them open where he buried his tongue inside me. I arched my back and cried out, grinding down on his hungry mouth as he lapped and sucked at me. He thick fingers replaced his tongue, curling inward until I cried out and clamped down around them. He grinned, his hand stilling but not retreating. I leaned back against the wall, trying to catch my breath as his other hand smoothed of the curve of my hip.

"You know," Shio mused. "I promised Kenichi I would be a good boy."

"My brother is not my keeper," I hissed.

"But I did promise," Shio said, his tongue sliding along the skin of my stomach.

"You can be a good boy by fucking me until I can't walk," I said. Shio tossed his head back, laughing.

"Then I'll make sure you're out of commission for a few days," he said, jerking his hand free and lifting me up.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, reaching for Shio only to find the bed empty. I sat up, looking around and confirming that he was, in fact, gone. I sighed and flopped back on the bed.

Even if it was just a one night stand, I wouldn't have minded repeating it in the morning. I wasn't sure what to think of what we had done. We had both been pretty drunk.

I sighed and climbed out of bed. I had promised Kenichi I would be at the Dojo today. I wasn't sure if it was going to be awkward around Shio. I guess I should just pretend we didn't do anything. That way if it had just been a one night stand, there was no awkwardness between Shio and I. I nodded to myself, secure in my plan. He would probably just blush and ignore me anyway, he seemed the type. I took my time getting showered and dressed, pumping myself up for the coming meeting. When I left my home, it was close to noon. I made my way to the Dojo, pausing at the door to take a deep breath. I knocked firmly, the sound echoing. The door was yanked open by the same man from before.

"Ah! It is Kenichi's precious sister!" he said.

"Uhm, yes, hi," I said with a smile. "I'm afraid I never caught your name."

"It is Apachi!" he said. I bowed low, giving him my name as I did. He clapped his hands and reached for me.

"I is taking you to Kenichi!" he said. "I is told to be very careful with Kenichi's big sister."

"Okay..." I said, eyeing the mans outstretched hand. I slid my hand into his grip, letting out a yelp as he slung me onto his back and took off towards the area I had found Kenichi the day before.

"See, here is Kenichi!" Apachi cried. I looked over to see Kenichi at the post again, punching it with bandaged hands. I slid off the mans back, thanking him as I forced myself to stand up straight. I hoped all the guests didn't get dragged around like that.

I watched my little brother for a moment, seeing his intense expression as he did his reps. I noticed the toned muscles of his upper body that had never been there in all the years I had known him. I was proud of my younger brother.

"Oh, hey Sakaki!"

I turned at Apachi's greeting to see Shio storming towards me, his dramatic brows turned down in a scowl. I recoiled. Had I done something wrong by coming here? Was he pissed because he thought I was stalking him?

Shio reached out with a snarl, sweeping me into his arms and lifting me up. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but his tongue pushed past my lips, filling my mouth and cutting anything I had to say short. He turned his head so he had a better angle, devouring my lips as his one arm tightened around my waist, the other moving around my shoulders where his hand twisted in my hair, turning my head so he could better ravish me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his thick black hair as I kissed him back. When we finally pulled apart for air, panting against each others wet lips, Shio was still scowling at me.

"You're late!" he growled.

"Late?" I asked. "I didn't know I was expected at a certain time." His expression fell.

"What?! You're kidding! I left you a note!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't see a note!" I cried. "Where did you leave it?"

"On the pillow," he said.

"Oh, well, I must have knocked it to the ground in my sleep," I said. "What did it say?"

"It said that I had to get back to the Dojo to start Kenichi's training and for you to come over for breakfast," he told me. "I thought you stood me up." He turned his head, his cheeks flushing as his expression became sulky. I giggled.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. He cut his eyes towards me and sighed.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you," he said, leaning in and kissing me again.

"Aneki!? Sakaki-Sensei!? No way! I don't approve!"

We both turned our heads to see Kenichi standing in the yard glaring at us.

"I totally forbid it!" he roared.

"Sorry, kid," Shio called. "I'm claiming your sister! She's gonna be my woman!" I blushed at the sudden deceleration, feeling Shio shift me so I was sitting on his forearm, my head slightly above his. He paused at his own words, looking up at me shyly.

"Uhm...not that you're my property or anything...I mean...uhm..." he stammered nervously. I giggled and cupped his cheeks, tuning out Kenichi's loud protests.

"No, it's fine," I said. "I'll be your woman." His face split into a wide grin before he leaned forward, claiming my lips.

 **DHMB: So there it is. Short sweet and to the point. Shio got some smexy love. He needs some more smexy love! So everyone else...write shit about him!**


End file.
